Motivaciones
by CaptainPepper
Summary: Tras los sucesos de Pearl Harvor, Steve y Bucky han decido (o más bien Steve) entrenar juntos para ser aceptados en el ejercito y Steve odia que Bucky lo trate como a un niño.


**Motivaciones.  
Nina Cherie, 2014.**

Esta es la peor idea que jamás ha tenido.

Harto, acalorado y algo preocupado, se distrajo por completo de la conversación que su mejor amigo trataba de mantener mientras corrían alrededor del parque, su entrenamiento personal había comenzado hacía cuatro meses y Steven sentía que no estaba sirviendo de nada. Por lo general era una persona bastante optimista, ponía todo su empeño en las cosas que hacía y solían salirle lo mejor posible, pero esto... Él sabía que necesitaría de un milagro para entrar al ejercito. Y ese milagro sería el entrenamiento, le había dicho Bucky cuando los dos acordaron hacer la prueba juntos. Tampoco malinterpreten, Steve no tenía deseo más grande que el de servir a su nación; no es que quisiera guerra ni que la apoyara, es que entendía que a veces para lograr libertad, hay que primero luchar por ella. Y ahí estaban, dando vueltas al parque desde las seis de la mañana, tratando de hacer abdominales, levantamiento de pesas y otros ejercicios que Bucky había asignado a la rutina del día a día, Steve metros atrás de él durante los maratones, siempre con dificultades para levantar cosas, incluido él mismo.

James Barnes lo miró desde su altura, una gorra en la cabeza rubia de su amigo escondía ligeramente su mirada perdida, atento a todo menos a sus consejos; así que se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que se percatara del silencio, una sonrisa divertida se asomaba por sus labios cuando Steven Rogers miró a todos lados y después a él, sus ojos azules clavados en los oscuros del más alto, su mirada llena de curiosidad.

-Distraído, ¿soldado?  
-Lo siento, Buck... es solo que... no sé, siento que no estamos yendo a ninguna parte. Yo no estoy yendo a ninguna parte, solo estoy siendo un bulto para ti... no he mejorado nada.  
-Pamplinas, antes había que detenernos cada cinco minutos para que pudieras recuperar el aliento, ahora por lo mejor avanzas más rápido y no te detienes. Vamos, Stevie, verás que mejorarás poco a poco. Estas cosas llevan tiempo.  
-No para ti.  
-Sí, bueno... yo no tengo la caja de Pandora como cuerpo. ¡Vamos! ¡Abdominales!

Bucky se echó a correr hacia el gimnasio techado del parque, un espacio publico del que se habían adueñado para los ejercicios de piso. El rubio lo siguió muy detrás, necesitaba unas piernas nuevas. Cuando entró, su amigo había colocado un tapete azul en medio, se estiraba mientras lo esperaba y Steven suspiró acercándose a él, sonriendole cuando lo vio dirigirle una de esas, siempre animado y tratando de animarlo a él. James sabía que las intenciones de su amigo eran una locura, jamás le permitirían la entrada al ejercito y, aunque pudiera sonar a traición, estaba contento por ello. Si Steve entrara al ejercito, Bucky estaba consciente de que se la pasaría detrás de él, protegiéndolo cuando debía cumplir ordenes; Bucky sabía que en algún momento dejaría de hacerlo, se pondría frente a Steve y el objetivo de su misión sería otro. Pero no por ello lo dejaría solo, no por ello dejaría de apoyarlo y tratar de ayudarlo, gracias a los cielos que al menos podía hacer esto por él, darle un poco de animo y un poco de fuerza, esperar que el esfuerzo hecho aquí le bastase para entender que estaba en una mejor posición fuera del ejercito, que tenía otras formas de ayudar a su pueblo y que era un gran hombre, no necesitaba un uniforme para demostrarlo.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer bien los abdominales, Bucky.  
-No, es por eso que hoy te voy a ayudar a hacerlos. Te posicionas en el suelo y te tomó de los pies, ejerciendo esa presión podrás levantarte con mayor facilidad sin dejar de hacer esfuerzo. Haremos eso todo los días hasta que puedas levantarte por ti mismo. ¡Y tú me ayudarás a mi!  
-¿Para qué quieres mi ayuda?  
-Es un calentamiento. Dos series de treinta así y después dos series de treinta sin el soporte, ¿de acuerdo?  
Steven lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido hasta que una sonrisa adornó su rostro aun algo aniñado, James le sonrió de regreso y lo llamó con él al tapete azul- De acuerdo.  
-Bien, Stevie. Empieza, una serie de treinta. ¡Vamos!

Treinta, un infierno. Aun así, Steve se colocó en la posición de todos los días y sintió como su amigo colocaba sus manos sobre sus pies con tenis, ejerciendo la presión dicha y comenzando a contar, indicándole que hiciera el primer esfuerzo. Al principio le pareció igual que siempre: nada, pero poco a poco se percato de que James tenía razón, podía levantarse con mayor facilidad y tal vez así, sí funcionara eso de hacer abdominales. Por primera vez, pudo acabar la serie de treinta aunque le dolía hasta el alma y más allá de esta, mañana no tendría un cuerpo que sentir de tanto dolor. Pero Bucky le sonreía, sentado en el tapete le regalaba una sonrisa y Rogers tuvo que regresarsela, cansado y con el abdomen adolorido, ambos sudados y con sus playeras blancas batidas de tierra y quién sabe qué más. Luego fue Bucky quien se acomodó en el tapete, esperando a que Steven lo imitara y comenzó a hacer el ejercicio cuando sintió las delgadas manos de su amigo en sus pies con tenis.

Steve admiró la facilidad con la que Barnes se movía delante de él, iba por la quince en un ratito y comenzó a sentirse mal, Bucky lo miraba a los ojos cada que subía el cuerpo y se percató enseguida del estado de animo de su mejor amigo, frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba en que podía hacer. Y alentó el movimiento, fingió cansancio y fingió dificultad, Steve lo miró a los ojos cada que subía, sus cejas casi juntas de lo enojado que estaba.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Me haces sentir peor, por Dios!

Y se detuvo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Bucky mirando al techo y Steve mirando a Bucky sin verle el rostro. Entonces, el castaño se elevó nuevamente con facilidad, admirando el rostro enojado de su amigo y riendo al bajar, quedándose ahí un momento.

-No era mi intención...  
-Ya sé, ya sé. Nunca es tu intención. Lo entiendo.  
-Hablo en serio, Stevie.  
-Vale, vale. Solo termina de una vez.

No dijo nada más, Bucky volvió a subir una y dos veces, mirando los ojos azules de Steve hasta que su mirada se desvió a otro lugar, una cuarta subida y sus labios besaron ligeramente los del rubio, el que se petrificó en su lugar y dejó caer su trasero al suelo, haciendo reír a Bucky, quien se sentó en el tapete frente a Steven Rogers y lo miró en silencio. El menor estaba pasmado, ¡claro que lo estaba! ¿Qué otra reacción podría tener un hombre al ser besado por otro hombre? Aunque, según la opinión de Bucky, ese no fue un beso. A penas y fue un roce, uno ligero que con mucho esfuerzo dejó algo de afecto, robó un poco de sabor y se quedó con ganas de más. Pero Steve... Steve estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, seguramente molesto y confundido.

-¿Qué...?

Bueno, ¿qué carajos iba a decirle? ¿qué era marica? James enarcó una ceja y esperó otra reacción, algo que le dijera que al menos no iba a perder la cabeza. El rubio guardó silencio con la mirada baja, pensativo y cuidadoso de sus acciones. Iba a ponerse de pie e irse, iba a ignorar el hecho de que ese era su primer beso, iba a dejar de pensar que su primer beso fue con un hombre, iba a dejar de repetirse que fue con su mejor amigo, con James Buchanan Barnes. Iba a hacer muchas cosas, pero se limito a tocar sus labios con los ojos perdidos en el azul del tapete, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente, como cuando la fiebre llega a su débil cuerpo y tiene a su amigo metido en su casa el resto de la tarde. Bucky ladeó la cabeza esperando alguna respuesta o acción; así que movió los dedos, su mano derecha comenzó a subir peligrosamente hacia la barbilla del más bajito de los dos, el que prefirió elevar la mirada antes que ser obligado a ello, mirando atento a los ojos llenos de duda de su mejor amigo que lo había besado. Y eso que fue un beso inocente, los dos pensaban en ello; fue tan solo un roce, uno pequeño que casi ni se sentía, de esos tímidos que las chicas prefieren no tomar en cuenta y que algunas toman como la revelación más grande del mundo, ¿qué posición tomarían ellos? Esto es nuevo, por qué esto es con un tipo, ¿cómo reaccionan los tipos a los besos de un hombre? ¿y qué había llevado al más alto a tener la motivación para hacerlo? ¿por qué Steve? Muchas dudas en solo segundos.

Y luego una sonrisa.

-¿De donde salió eso?  
-No lo sé, hombre. Fue un impulso.  
-¿De verdad? No pareció un impulso.  
-¿No?  
-No, creo que lo tenías planeado.  
-¿Planeado? ¿yo?  
-Sí, nunca actúas por actuar. Así que tuvo que ser un plan... pero no entiendo por qué.

Tampoco es que necesitara entenderlo, los dos lo sabían y los dos guardaron silencio nuevamente, esta vez en medio de una comodidad recién hecha. Esto iba en contra de absolutamente todo: la buena educación, la iglesia, los valores, la misma justicia, el código militar al que deseaban amarrarse próximamente. La ley marcial era muy clara. Pero, por alguna razón, seguramente los años de amistad y apoyo mutuo, lucía como si valiera la pena. Bucky estaba consciente de como se estaban arriesgando en esto, de como su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca al de Rogers, de como el aliento de este era calido y lo embriagaba, de como sus labios se abrazaron con timidez y sus ojos se cerraron.

"_Este debe ser el primer beso de Steve"_, pensó Bucky y sabía que era cierto, de no serlo, Steve ya le hubiera contado la aventura y nunca ha escuchado algo así de él. _"Lo hace bien... Vamos, Steve, abre la boca..."_, lo obligaba con la lengua acariciando esos labios rosados, las manos de Steve saltaron a su playera blanca, cerrando los puños en la tela mientras separaba los labios, dandole paso completo a Bucky, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para dos cosas: tomar las manos de Steve y dejarlas sobre su pecho, y enseñarle por qué uno abre la boca cuando besa. Por eso se mueve lentamente, sus manos le acarician los brazos hasta alcanzar sus hombros y abrazarlo hacia él, su lengua al fin encontrandose con la del rubio, quien suspiró o gimió, no está muy seguro por qué esta demasiado concentrando en sentir el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, nunca había besado así de intimo y así de largo.

Intimo por qué no puedes comparar este volcán de emociones con las risotadas que suelta y los largos minutos lujuriosos que pasa con sus conquistas, Steve no tiene comparación alguna, con todo y su inexperiencia. Y sonríe contra sus labios cuando se separan ligeramente, los dos necesitan aire y de repente se preocupa por el menor, no quiere que le de un ataque de asma por semejante beso. Pero no pasa nada así, de hecho lo qué pasa es que Steve lo tira al suelo cuando le abraza el cuello para besarlo otra vez, lo hace perder el equilibrio entre risas mientras su cadera, su pecho y sus piernas se amoldan al cuerpo de Bucky, el que corresponde su beso, lo abraza con fuerza y esta vez lo deja dominar el beso. Siente su lengua caliente explorar su boca, como se mueve emocionado con el descubrimiento de lo grandioso que es besar, le causa cierta clase de ternura.

... Bueno, que mueva la cadera contra la suya no le causa ternura, le causa otro tipo de emociones y acciones, gime en el beso y siente la sonrisa de Steve en sus labios, así que se venga metiendo las manos por debajo de la playera de este y mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, sonriendo mientras Steve se aleja un poco de sus labios y apoya su frente en la de Bucky, tratando de calmar su respiración, y sabiéndolo inútil gracias a las manos que acarician suavemente su espalda.

-Bucky...

El mencionado le sonríe, sabiendo que no pueden seguir haciendo estas cosas aquí, sea lo que sea que están haciendo. Vaya, tampoco es estúpido; ha escuchado las aventuras borrachas de sus amigos y compañeros en el trabajo, sabe como hacer el resto del acto y sabe perfectamente en lo que se convertirían si lo hacen, si sigue sintiendo la erección de su amigo contra la suya de esa manera. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y se sentó lentamente, Steve acomodando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Bucky lo miraba con una sonrisa tímida antes de besarlo con suavidad de nuevo, lento y dulce dentro de toda sus ganas de cambiar las cosas y ganar el juego.

-No... no podemos hacer esto aquí. ¿Deberíamos ir a casa?  
-¿Deberíamos?  
Bucky le sonrió nuevamente- Bueno. Primero deberíamos terminar las series que estábamos haciendo. Puede ser una motivación, ¿sabes?  
-¿Ah, sí? -Sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca de los suyos nuevamente-. ¿Puedo besarte cada vez que suba?  
-Solo si yo puedo hacerlo cuando sea mi turno.

Esta era la mejor idea que había tenido en años.


End file.
